ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Musically Not
This is twentieth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode We open up on the city getting destroyed by two incredibly strong men. They are breaking into houses and stealing things. The first one is named Staff, and he is very tall, strong, nearly bald, and wears a white shirt with a half note on it. The second one is named Caesura, and looks the same as Staff, except he has more hair. Staff: Yeah! Let's get all the houses! Caesura: Yeah, and we'll get money. Cause that's what in houses. Money. Staff: You said it. They start to break into more houses, when they see Sarth, Amy and Owen. Owen: Hold it right there! Staff: And who are you? Owen: I am Owen, and I shall not stand for this! Sarth: And I am Sarth, and I shall also not stand for this! Amy: I'm Amy, and just repeat what they said! Sarth opens his Omnitrix dial. Sarth: Let's go Acro-Bat-Ic! He slams it down, and turns into a Pyronite, named Ignium. He looks at the form. Ignium: Ugh. Ok, you know what? This is fine. I can work with this. He cups his hands, and makes a huge fireball. He throws it at the two men. They get hit and fly into a brick wall. Staff: Ow! That was totally not cool! Caesura: Yeah you tell them bro! Staff: Thanks bro. They fist bump. Amy: You know, I'm beginning to think they're the strong and stupid kind of guys. Owen: They're still a lot smarter than the kids at my school. Staff and Caesura: Hey! They charge at them. Owen puts his hands on his head. Owen: Cover your eyes! Sarth and Amy cover their eyes. Staff and Caesura are confused. Owen: Taiyoken! A bright flash of light appears, and blinds Staff and Caesura. Staff: Ahh! Bro I can't see! Caesura: Same here bro! Owen: Ugh. *turns to look at Amy* Mom? Are you gonna..... Amy watches, then realizes what she needs to do. Amy: Oh, right. Her tool turns into a grenade launcher, and she fires energy grenades, blowing them away. Staff: Ow, this is not going our way! Caesura: You tell them bro! Owen summons a Cutie Moon Rod. Owen: OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!! Moon Princess Halation! Owen shoots a wave of pink; Staff and Caesura are blown away. Staff and Caesur: We're blasting off againnnnnn! *twinkle* Owen: Oh thank gosh. They're gone. Sarth: They'll probably come back. Amy: Well, we'll just have to wait. Owen: I guess. They walk away. We then cut to Staff and Caesura kneeling to a women on a large throne. She is casually dressed, not wearing anything very fancy. Staff: M-M-Madam DohRe, we apologize- She slams her fist on the armrest. Staff and Caesura recoil. DohRe: There is no excuse for your incompetence! You couldn't even land a single blow on them! Caesura: Well to be perfectly honest, one of them was a living fire, the other was just all over the place and- DohRe: SILENCE!!!! Caesura drops his head. DohRe: But now I have a new task for you two. They look up happy. Staff: R-Really? DohRe: Yes. Go get me that teenage boy. They look confused. Caesura: Why do you want a teenager? No offense, but how old are you anyways? Staff looks at him as to say, 'Dude you can't ask a woman that!' He looks at DohRe nervously, but she appears calm. DohRe: I see. Well, I'll have you know I'm 17. Caesura: Seriously? I thought you were like 20. Staff slaps him on the back of the head. Staff: Please stop talking bro. DohRe: Just go get me the kid and stop asking questions! Both: Yes ma'am! They quickly depart. We then cut to Owen walking down the street. Owen: Let's see, Mom said that store should be around here somewhere. He looks at his phone for a map, and turns into an alleyway. Owen: Well if there was going to be a shortcut, I guess this is where it'd be. He walks into a dead end. Owen: Seriously? Stupid outdated maps. He turns around, and sees Staff blocking his path. Staff: Now you ain't going nowhere boy. Owen summons a Space Sword and gets ready to fight. Owen: You got no chance of beating me bud. I'll have you know that I am a fighting expe- Behind him, Caesura clocks him on the head, knocking him unconscious. He picks him up. Caesura: You were saying? Staff walks next to him. Staff: I honestly did not think that would work. Caesura: Then what WERE you going to do? Staff pulls out a canister. Staff: I was going to use this sleeping gas provided to me by Madam DohRe. Caesura: Really? How does it work? Staff: Well you see it- Caesura: I don't want explanations, I want visuals! He grabs the canister, and opens it. Gas starts to come out. Caesura: Huh. I don't really see the sleeping par- He falls asleep on top of Owen. The canister drops on the floor. Staff picks it up. Staff: Idiot. Only a true genius such as myself can handle- He falls asleep on top of Owen. DohRe then appears. DohRe: *sigh* They may be incredibly stupid, but they can get the job done. She picks all three of them up. DohRe: *grunts* Geez, these goons are heavy. She pulls out a small Irish Whistle and plays a note. They teleport away. Owen then wakes up, in a large pink and green room on top of a bed. Owen: Ugh.....Huh? He sits up and looks at his surroundings. He sees a chair, a moderately sized TV, and two nightstands. Owen: Where the heck am I? He then turns to his left, and sees DohRe looking at him creepily. Owen jumps out of the bed. Owen: AHHH! Creepy lady! She laughs. DohRe: Lady? You flatter me my beloved. I'm only 17. Owen: B-Beloved? DohRe gets closer to him. DohRe: Yes my darling Owen. I have gotten- how you say- feelings for you. I am attracted to you. She hugs him. Owen rejects her and pushes her away. Owen: Ok, first thing. Why? DohRe: Well you see, love doesn't need a reason. She attempts another hug, but Owen pushes her away. Owen: Ok Juvia, I am not interested. DohRe: Juvia? Oh I get it, you compare me to the obsessed woman from Fairy Tail. And you are totally wrong about that. Owen: 1, no, you're exactly like her. 2, I'm surprised you got that reference. And 3, I'm not interested, let me out! She laughs. DohRe: Oh my beloved, I cannot do that. You are too precious to me. DohRe and Owen start arguing. Staff and Caesura are watching this on a security monitor. Staff: I feel bad for the kid. Caesura: Same. Remember Fiore? He shudders. Staff: Oh god that was horrifying. Good thing he "gave up" on her. Caesura: Yeah. "Gave up." They shudder again. We cut back to Owen and DohRe. DohRe: You see, I shall take over the world, and then you and me shall rule it, as king and queen. Owen steps back, and runs for the door. It is locked. DohRe: Hah hah, nice try. It'll take more than that to- Owen opens the door. DohRe: What? How? Owen: Well, this door locks from in here. So I can just unlock it. Bye! He runs out the door. Staff drags him back in. DohRe: Even that won't be enough to stop me- Owen(to Staff): Hey! If you let me go I'll give you $30. Staff: Sweet! He drops Owen. DohRe facepalms, then presses a button. A metal table appears from under the bed, and wheels toward Owen. Metal arms come out, and tie Owen to the bed. DohRe: Man, I am soooooo glad I bothered to put in all the extra defenses. Anyways... She opens the door. DohRe: I have world conquering to do. See you later my love. She laughs and closes the door. Owen struggles to get free. Owen: Ugh! I am NOT going to get married...... He struggles more. Owen: To a Psycho! He gets tired and starts panting. Suddenly, Scatter crawls onto Owen's right arm. Scatter: Owen! Here! Owen looks at him. Owen: Dad! Thank goodness you're here. Scatter: Well I am pretty awesome, aren't I? Owen: Stop gloating and get me free! Scatter crawls into the inside of the table, and messes with the wires. The mechanical hands let go of Owen. He sits up. Owen: Freedom! Scatter changes into Fowl-Play. Fowl-Play: Let's get out of here. Owen: Don't need to tell me twice! They start running down a corridor. Staff spots them. Staff: Hey! Stop! They keep running. Staff: Well, that didn't work. Staff walks back into his room. Staff: At least I tried. Fowl-Play kicks through a steel wall, and they continue to run. Owen: So Dad, how did you get here? Fowl-Play: Well I was looking for the two strong guys, and then I saw them carrying you. I followed them, and saw them get on this airship. Then I changed into Scatter, and snuck aboard. Owen: Nice. W-Wait, we're on an airship? Fowl-Play: Yes. Owen: Then how are we supposed to get down? This guy looks like a bird, but I seriously doubt it can fly. Fowl-Play: I have at least 5 other flying aliens. Owen: Oh right. They reach a carrier door. Owen: You're just going to leave them here? You know they want to take over the world right? Fowl-Play: Owen. It's one girl who's barely an adult, and two stupid strong men. I think we'll be fine. He is about to kick the door, when Staff and Caesura walk up. Staff: Now let me tell you something man, you can't leave. Caesura: Yeah! Cause if you leave, Miss DohRe will punish us! Owen transforms into an Appoplexian. Owen: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWNNNNNNN!!! He punches them through the wall and they plummet to the ground. Staff: Oh I get it. Down as in- Caesura: -we're falling. Both: Good joke! They disappear from eyesight. Fowl-Play: Oh right, I forgot about that. Owen: OWEN FORGETS ABOUT IT SOMETIMES AS WELL! They are about to jump down, when DohRe comes up. DohRe: Oh my darling, even as that I still think you look charming. Owen: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING PSYCHO LADY!!!!! FIRST, thanks for the compliment. AND SECOND, I AM NOT YOUR DARLING!!!! He charges at her, but she plays a note on her whistle, and Owen stops. He covers his ears and falls to the ground. He writhes in pain, until he turns back. DohRe: Oh my beloved, it hurts me to see you in pain. Fowl-Play goes for a kick, but DohRe punches him away. DohRe: Anyone who interferes with my plans will be killed. She begins to laugh. Fowl-Play charges again, and this time lands a direct blow to her face. She falls back. DohRe: Ah! You've damaged my beautiful face! She is about to use her whistle, but Fowl-Play bats it away. DohRe: Ah! My beautiful Irish Whistle! Fowl-Play: Geez, not EVERYTHING is beautiful! Fowl-Play kicks her in the face, and she is knocked unconscious. Fowl-Play: Come on Owen, let's go! Owen stands up. Owen: Oh.....right. Fowl-Play changes into an Aerophibian named Mantergy. Owen grabs onto him, and they fly away. Owen: You know, there's something I'm wondering. Mantergy: And what's that? Owen: Who was flying the ship? And then the ship starts to fall. Owen: I guess that's my answer. The screen fades to black, and we see DohRe in the rubble of her ship. DohRe: Owen my love....I will get your love one day! Just you wait! She starts laughing. Episode ends Trivia * Ignium was created to celebrate Heatblast Fest. Category:Episodes